


belonging hurts more than a knife wound

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Character Prose Poetry [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: I'm cherry-mox on Tumblr! Come bug me!





	belonging hurts more than a knife wound

He starts  
from the bottom,   
as a brawler,  
as street scum  
breaking his fingers  
time and time again  
just to make some  
money.

He takes a step up,  
now muscle for hire.  
It’s not a glamorous job,  
but then again,  
he knows what he  
signed up for.

Sometimes,   
he can’t tell  
if the ache  
in his chest  
is a broken rib  
or a longing  
for a home   
he never had.  
He misses Boston,  
like it’s a part of him.  
He misses his family  
for the first time in years,  
and the pretty girl  
hanging off his arm  
feels like a shadow of a memory.  
He can’t remember her name.  
(Why can’t he remember her name?)

He learns the hard way  
that Los Santos  
will eat you up  
and spit you out.  
He spends 2 months  
on Mission Row,  
covered in bite marks  
left by the city  
that breathes  
and writhes.

When he starts  
with the Fakes,  
he’s not doing  
much.  
He’s stuck on  
the B Team,  
doing dirty work  
and running jobs  
that don’t mean a thing.  
It hurts, more than  
a bullet through  
the shoulder,  
but he knows  
that his place  
is at the bottom  
of a pile that   
stands taller as the  
skyscrapers.

Then Ray leaves,  
and the crew  
is left high and dry  
without him.  
When the Kingpin  
calls him in,  
he expects to   
be sent on a  
meaningless,  
good-for-nothing  
job that in the end   
means jack shit.

Instead,   
he asks him,  
“How about a  
shot in the   
big leagues?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cherry-mox on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
